Screwing Destiny
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: X99.CSD.CCS.TRC Xover.Kamui, the CLAMP Campus trio, Sakura and Syaoran are brought together by some twisted fate. They gang up against destiny and decide to change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Screwing Destiny**

_**Chapter One**_

The final battle had begun. The Kamui of the Dragons of Earth and the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven were facing off at the Tokyo Tower.

The clash of metal had momentarily ceased as the Dark Kamui threw the real one into the air and sent him crash-landing on hard steel. While the younger of the two struggled to regain his footing, as well as tighten his slackened and bloody grip around his Shinken, the former jeered of how the Earth would inevitably de destroyed, since that is its wish and so on and so forth.

Kamui, as usual, was excessively tired of hearing his pre-destined failure to save the world yet was still determined to try. Taking advantage of his adversary's reflective and conversational mood, the pale boy launched himself toward the taller one with the Divine Sword ready to strike.

The Dark Kamui welcomed the assault with a smile and braced himself for the blow...

...but it never came.

Bolts of lighting shooting from the sky in colors of blue and red reduced to only one bolt as the other vanished awkwardly with a funny-sounding pop.

The chaotic noises of the gloomy weather died down somewhat hastily and the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth soon found himself standing alone on the Tokyo Tower.

Every person involved with the End of the World frowned.

---

It was late in the evening.

Nokoru Imonoyama, president of the Elementary Divison Student Council, sat forlorn an chained to his seat by a pissed secretary, Suoh Takamura.

The blonde was steadily consuming extremely overdue paperwork and his ninja bodyguard was helping him. By help, it meant bringing more paperwork to the IN tray so that the chairman wouldn't have to leave his seat.

Akira Ijuyn was seated by the coffee table, preparing tea and pre-dinner snacks for the time his two most favorite sempais would finish the day's work.

The only sound that could be heard in the council room was the hum of the computers, air conditioning and the tick of the clock...

...until the monotony was broken by a painful-sounding 'BOG' as if a gigantic bird flew straight into the room's large glass window.

Akira's eyes widened and the cup he was filling slowly began to overflow. Suoh dropped a stack of paperwork in shock. Nokoru cautiously turned around on his swivel chair and gasped.

"By Kami!"

---

The collision Kamui had in his head was definitely NOT the one that greeted him.

He slid from the idiotically large window with an annoying squeak and promptly fell into a horticultural flower patch, or rather, rose patch.

"..itaiii."

From where Kamui was (because it was too painful and tiring to move), he could hear panicked footfalls coming closer.

"Are you alright?" a young-ish voice asked and surprisingly strong arms heaved him to his feet.

The Seal forced himself to be coherent and stared when he was able to take in his surroundings.

He was only vaguely aware of three pairs of hands dusting him off while repeatedly apologizing.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" he asked.

"You're in CLAMP Campus, sir!" Akira replied cheerfully.

"Yes, I know that," retorted a flustered Kamui. "But HOW did I get here? I was on the Tokyo Tower a minute ago!"

"The Tokyo Tower?" Nokoru remarked with a small laugh. "You must be mistaken, sir. The Tower is quite far from here and you came crashing from the sky."

"But I didn't--"

Kamui caught himself, having almost let slip too much information. He looked down at his short company and found their faces vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" was his blunt query.

Nokoru smiled again. "I'm Imonoyama Nokoru. This is Takamura Suoh and Ijuyn Akira." He pointed to each of his friends in turn. "We're the Student Council of the Elementary Division. You are?"

Kamui took some moments to answer. He noted the part suspicious, part concerned looks on their faces and became embarrassedly aware of his disheveled appearance, blood on his uniform and the huge, intricately-hilted Shinken still in his hand. He innocently fiddled with the great weapon and tried to think of some explanation for its possession.

"I'm...erm, Shiro Kamui." Something suddenly clicked in his memory.

"Hello, Mr. Kam--"

"Hang on. What did you say your names were?" the DoH asked Nokoru.

The blonde blinked. "Imonoyama, Takamura and Ijuyn. Why?"

"Are you the sons of the CLAMP's Board of Directors? You three look a lot like them."

Suoh frowned at him. "The campus doesn't have a Board of Directors. We're run by a _Directress_...and she is Nokoru's aunt."

Kamui was thoroughly confused. "What?" he managed to say and stepped back a bit to take his surroundings in with more detail.

True, he was in CLAMP Campus alright, but there were some things different about it.

The trees looked younger; their branches were in full bloom and heavy with blossoms. The sky was a deep navy blue decked with glittering stars, giving the atmosphere a peaceful, tranquil feel. The grounds and buildings looked clean and new.

An absurd question sneaked its way out of Kamui's mouth.

"Am I in the year 1999?"

The members of the Student Council exchanged looks.

"No," they replied in unison. "It's the year 1975."

**TBC**

A/N: Assuming Nokoru is 36 in the X/99 manga, we subtract 1999 with 36 and get 1963. Since it was stated in CLAMP School Detectives that he was 12 when he was in the sixth grade, we add 12 to 1963 and get 1975. Do the math...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been a while since I updated this. I'm terribly sorry if this chapter doesn't own up to the wait. I hope you guys enjoy all the same.

**Screwing Destiny**

_**Chapter Two**_

The Tomoeda Skiing trip wasn't turning out as smooth as it should.

"Sakura's still up there!" Naomi cried, tugging her sensei's coat and pointing to the steep mountain beside their lodge. A fierce blizzard was brewing at its peak and the students have been herded to safety, expect for three. Anxious faces from inside the cabin looked out, hoping for the safe return of their classmates.

"Eriol and Li are up there too," someone answered back. "She's going to be fine!"

"Are you an idiot? They can't possibly hold up against an avalanche this big!" The building noise was unbearable. Teachers were rushing to contact rescue teams and the anxiety levels were reaching their peak.

The center of it all, Sakura Kinomoto was hanging for dear life on a tree branch.

"You can't use the Time Card, yet," Kero by her shoulder was no less fretting too. "You aren't that strong!"

"I need to stop this avalanche! It's heading for our skii lodge!" Sakura yelled defiantly but soon yelped when she was snatched out of the tree and taken to a guard house standing on a not-so-sturdy pole right beside it.

"Li!" she exclaimed, quite winded as soon as she found out who caught her. "Where's Eriol?"

"Somewhere up there," said the boy with a stern expression on his face. His sword was already out and his spell papers poised. "Now, once I activate the Time Card, you have to choose a card to stop this..."

"Ah!"

The small rickety hut was fast collapsing under the sheer speed of the advancing wind and ice. Kero and Li hurried to grab Sakura, who was steadily slipping toward the open door.

"Hold on!"

She couldn't recall who screamed, as a pair of strong, warm hands grabbed her waist and hoisted her out of the snow.

- - - -

"Nurse, I think Mr. Kusanagi needs more blankets."

"Of course, Ms. Yuzuriha."

The young school girl sighed when the nurse left.

"Is there any news," Aoki Seiichiro asked, wheeling his way to where Nekoi, Arashi and the CLAMP Director were.

"They didn't find a single trace of Kamui anywhere," said the aging blond in his deep voice. "We're beginning to consider the possibility that what happened was indeed unexpected and not forseen by any of the dreamseers, as if someone or something intervened."

"So are you saying that Kamui might've really disappeared? And he wasn't intending to?" asked Arashi.

The director nodded solemnly. "Where could Kamui be? When is he coming back?" cried Nekoi.

"None of us can say. Even Kakyou has reported his absence from dreams. Kamui may be in another world, another time. All we can do is wait—"

"AAAAH!"

"AAAAH!"

The people in the immediate vicinity who could run raced to where the nurse was getting blankets, the source of the screams.

A small girl with mocha brown hair, who was wrapped in layers and layers of winter clothing and covered in snow tumbled out the cupboard instead of sheets. Her frightened green eyes took one look of her surroundings and she began to cry.

"Where am I?!" She was panicking.

The nurse, quickly recovering from her initial shock, tried to calm her down.

"She's covered in snow!" exclaimed one of the campus personnel who was helping out at the clinic. "She must be freezing!"

"Oh dear, you _are_," said the nurse and all but hugged the little girl in a flurry of warmer sheets.

- - - -

They had every right to be wary, despite the young girl's age. It wasn't normal for people to pop out of cabinets, unless they were spying. At a critical time such as this, the Final Battle between the Seals and the Angels (aside from Kamui's sudden disappearance), suspicions were running high.

But the Seals who gathered in the clinic, watching the little girl sip her cocoa and catch her breath, was finding it hard to see fault.

"What's your name?" the nurse was asking, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"S-sakura K-kinomoto..." she answered and sniffed. "Please, tell me where I am..."

The CLAMP Director sat beside her on the empty bed and gave a kind smile. "You are on CLAMP campus. This is our infirmary. Are you supposed to be somewhere else?"

Sakura looked up, surprised. "...CLAMP? The expensive school for gifted people?" Her panic level rose as she hastened to make herself look proper, for whatever personal principle. "Wh-why?"

"You tell me miss," Aoki said cheerfully from his wheelchair. "You're the one that popped out of our cupboard and gave the nurse a scare."

Sakura calmed down once more and looked at the half empty mug of hot chocolate between her hands. "I-I'm from Tomoeda Elementary. We went on a skiing trip but it was cut short when the mountain we were on had an avalanche. I..." She looked up once more, as if remembering something. "My classmates! Are they safe? Are they here?!"

There was a fuss to calm the little girl down once more. And once they did, Arashi was growing quite skeptical. "You were on a skiing trip before this?"

Sakura nodded. "Where are my classmates?" she asked fearfully.

"We don't know," Nekoi said carefully, not wanting to upstart the little girl once more. "But where did you say that you studied?"

"Tomoeda Elementary."

Everyone turned to the CLAMP Chairman, who has had been typing away at the infirmary's computer amidst the commotion. He turned around on his swivel chair and smoothed his hair. There was a dramatic pause.

"Your school doesn't exist in this world."

Sakura's eyes widened. "...eh?"

**TBC **

A/N: Well, that was crappy. Just a few more introductory chapters to come before the plot hopefully begins. LOL Not much fun here, though I doubt this is a comedy? I hope I got my basics right, it's been a while since I indulged in these fandoms. Ah well, forgive typos!


End file.
